


Sing For The Moment

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death references, Clones Can Sing, Clones deserved better, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, Other, Post-War, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Song Lyrics, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: ‘It’s karaoke time! We have some solo acts and some duets on the roster, and this is surely a night to celebrate so no heartbreak songs okay?’ there are a few nervous giggles and jeers, ‘Yeah I know, I know, find another way to get the stunning Chiss lad to want you back-‘ he hashes, waving a hand dismissively but still grinning ear to ear.The war is over, time to celebrate. And, of course, what a better time to sing your heart out on karaoke?Perhaps this is how it was always supposed to go for them, for the Republic. That standing beneath the overly warm lights by his brothers is right where he is meant to be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sing For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @/HARDCASINGS on twitter, for their clone pilot OJ (he/she pronouns) and the inspiration for this fic in the first place!
> 
> Video links to the songs within the fic. 
> 
> An almost 'What if...' for The Clone Wars.

It’s the slightly drunk and very decisive part of his brain that agrees with Jesse on putting their names down on the karaoke list. ‘79s is packed with celebratory noise and lots of warm bodies. They won. The war is over. Everything is okay. At least for now, for the foreseeable future Kix can enjoy the reveling and joy of being surrounded by his vode. It’s a call for peace and – something Senator Amidala said, but he can’t remember so well right now. So, they put their names down, giggling all the way, and Kix has to try not spill his drink on the lovely Cathar girl who was trying to get the attention of an oblivious Boil, and _wow_ Kix feels sorry for her.

Kix tumbles into a too-sober Rex, grinning widely. ‘Alright there, Kix?’ he asks and Kix feels himself sway a bit, the lights have dimmed a bit and he swallows on a dry throat. He made need some water. He puts down his drink.

‘Perfectly fine, Captain! Practically _shiny_ and new’ the joke is meant for a more drunk audience he feels as Rex smirks and nods slowly, and Kix grins, unabashed that he feels safe. Surrounded by his brothers in blood and bond.

Jesse slings an arm around his shoulders, and curls him closer, the added ARC training made Jesse a lot bigger and his already enlarged ego tripped into double size along with it.

‘Look after him, Jess’ Rex rumbles knowingly, and Kix gapes, offended at the insinuation, poking at his Captain. Rex pats him on the shoulder, and wanders off to – Kix swivels – see that Commanders Cody and Wolffe turned up. 

‘Yes, sir’ Jesse chuckles, and Kix shoves at him.

‘Rude.’

‘What? And isn’t that ‘Rude, _sir_ ’?’ Jesse asks, and Kix rolls his eyes.

‘Oh give it up, you are worse than Fives’ because nothing in this galaxy will make Kix call the man _sir._ He has bunked with him, helped him when his stupid tattoo peeled and he looked stupid for a good five days, and lastly actually covered for him when he shouldn’t have.

‘I take offense to that, Kixy’ Jesse says, and Kix will not fall for Jesse’s very individual brand of baiting.

‘No you don’t. But it’s sweet you think you might’ 

Jesse laughs and squeezes him tighter, and he ducks his head, looking into his drink like it gives the answer to every single riddle he has ever made himself do on off hours. ‘I’m glad you’re still here’ he says quietly, and Kix can barely hear him over the beat drop of music – some new Alderaanean pop princess!

‘You’re an idiot, and sap’ Kix says, grinning.

 _So am I,_ is what he means.

‘Gentlemen! There you are!’ Fives knocks into Jesse, putting his chin on the man’s shoulder until Jesse has the sense to carefully shove him off, ‘Rex is ignoring me’ he sounds so young, a sign hat he has had a few already.

‘You say that like we are meant to be surprised’ Jesse says, raising an unconvinced brow at Fives’ ever so normal petulant tone.

‘I am a pleasure to be around’ he says, and Kix shares a look with Jesse before they roll their eyes in sync. ‘It still scares me how you two do that’ he looks from one to the other and squints, ‘We are supposed to be celebrating! Cheer up’

‘Actually we were fine. You killed our vibe’ Kix says, smirking, and nudging him.

‘Honestly, you two are the worst’ Fives scowls, and then downs the rest of whatever very bright blue liquid was in his glass, his eyes shimmering with tears at the strong taste presumably, and if Kix was a better man he would ask if he was okay. But it’s Fives, of course he is, and also it’s Kix’s official day off; so unless someone seriously injures themselves from falling off a table, he doesn’t want to hear about it. He peers over Fives’ shoulder to spot a very drunk Wooley telling Tup – something – whatever it is the other trooper looks five minutes away from falling asleep on his hand, but he is trying to keep up a polite appearance.

‘How many of those have you had?’ Jesse asks him, eyeing the way Fives scratches his head like he is about to lie.

‘I – I don’t know. Six. I think. Not five –‘ he makes an amused noise, and Kix picks up his own drink, suddenly feeling a fair bit sober, and clinks the glass to Fives’ empty one and mumbles.

‘At jahaal’ he says. He doesn’t know a lot of Mando’a, he’s not an ARC trooper, didn’t get that training, but he knows some things. Jesse clinks his own glass against Kix’s and Kix catches the smirk of Helix who looks like he went twenty rounds with a Mudhorn and lost but he’s still standing.

‘Helix!’ Kix calls and Jesse veers back from him at the sudden sound. Helix waves and winks, and Jesse makes a face of quite clear disgust, ‘It’s a Medics’ Thing’ he explains and Fives coos at him, which simply makes Kix want to punch him. Not for the first time in two years –

Two years. And the war is over. As happy as it makes him, he can’t help but wonder what they all do now. He has thousands, millions, of brothers who don’t really have a _home_ anymore.

Something, a flicker of anxiety, must show on his face because Jesse knocks him carefully. ‘Hey,’ he murmurs softly.

‘I’m fine, Jess’ he reassures him, and spots the laughing figure of their Captain, who is using Commander Cody as a leaning post, hanging off him and red-faced with laughter wracking through him. Kix snorts and points for the other two.

Fives smiles warmly at the sight before scoffing, ‘I see how it is. He’s too good for us now’ and Kix can see the osik from here. So can Jesse, who blinks slowly at their brother like he is somewhat slow. Kix downs the rest of his drink, sliding the tumbler onto the table and it skids to a halt in the centre.

‘Let him have some fun, Fives, you’ve just got your briefs in a twist because he likes spending time with Cody and Wolffe over you’ Jesse has this easy tone, that makes Fives scowl.

‘I don’t care!’ he defends.

‘You shouldn’t lie to yourself, I hear it causes dissociation’ Kix adds, remembering something he read a few cycles back, and Jesse chuckles. Fives gives them both an unimpressed look he has definitely picked up from Rex, Kix pokes at his cheek until Fives slaps his hand away.

‘Aw, poor Fiv’ika’

‘I hate you’

‘You already said that’

‘Don’t make it any less true’

A member of the bar staff taps the microphone and the music lulls to a more background ambience. ‘It’s karaoke time! We have some solo acts and some duets on the roster, and this is surely a night to celebrate so no heartbreak songs okay?’ there are a few nervous giggles and jeers, ‘Yeah I know, I know, find another way to get the stunning Chiss lad to want you back-‘ he hashes, waving a hand dismissively but still grinning ear to ear, flushed under the lighting and the heat of the bar. ‘Right, first up, with a song called – oh, look at that, how appropriate – '[Viva La Vida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE)'; it’s OJ’

The strings of the song begin, taut and hauntingly interesting, and Kix peers at the stage, recognising the clone. She is a pilot – for the 7th Sky Corps? He remembers something Tup said about her hair. The hair being strikingly blond, tapering to her neck, sitting just about her shoulders. Her voice is melodious and a soft harmony next to the beat of the music.

‘Well that’s not a voice I expected’ Jesse mumbles quietly and Kix nods. He nearly startles, gazing at her, as Tup appears at his side only to then lean on Fives who simply allows him to do so – they have been that way since Umbara.

‘Me neither… woah’ Tup breathes, squinting, barely awake still, the adrenaline not enough to push him through to the other side of truly functional. Kix makes a mental note to give him a shot tomorrow to override his inevitable hangover. He spies for the sombre gaze of Rex who has ceased laughing, lost in his own head at the song itself.

‘One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand…’ OJ sings, softly but not without purpose, and the lyrics settle, their meaning very clear. There is a hubbub, the others are paying attention, giving her their support, but feeling safe to talk in low voices and continue any conversations they had already started.

Jesse takes a new round of drinks off the waitress’ tray, and she tells them it’s one of the new mixes, speaking at a respectful level before she disappears into the throng of bodies again.

‘Here-‘ he pushes one into Kix’s hand, and Kix huffs his reluctance and gets a ‘hush, quit whining’ from the man, and he does the same for Tup and Fives. Tup looks dubiously at the very green liquid and swirls it in his glass. The lighting has dipped once again, and Kix can just about make out the others’ without stuggling. He only now notices the glitter in Tup’s hair from the celebration poppers that went off about two hours ago – or maybe more, time has been a bit relative since he had his first drink, to be honest.

‘Jesse?’ Fives raises a questioning eyebrow at him and Jesse shrugs; a slight shift of his shoulders.

‘It’s free’

‘So’s your dignity but I still don’t want it’ Fives counters lowly and Jesse glares at him, to shut him up, something which Jesse rarely does to let alone the vicarious Fives.

‘Shut up!’ he hisses, and Fives actually glances at Tup, to check if he really is being a jackass and Tup shrugs. ‘To Hardcase’ Jesse holds his own glass high, in a toast and Kix suddenly gets it, at the reason why, and raises his own.

‘To Longshot’ he remembers the fallen brother of the 212th, a good soldier, and a good friend. 

‘To Dogma’ Tup murmurs, his glass wobbles as it rises and Kix’s heart hangs heavy at the mournful tone. He is a medic, he has a duty to preserve life, especially that of his brothers, and he is also a soldier and knows that sometimes there is no hope and that no matter how hard you try – you lose people.

‘To Echo’ Fives says, solidly and fierce.

‘To our brothers, may they march on in final peace’ Jesse concludes and their glasses slosh and clink together and they drink to their family that is gone but never forgotten. The drink is sickly sweet and potent and strangely nice.

 _‘…Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world..’_ Kix concentrates on OJ’s voice as she hums afterwards, the voice drifting into the easing out of the music to identify the end of the song.

OJ grins lopsidedly as the cheers and claps and the obligatory noise of approval from what Kix presumes is her own company litter across the crowd. OJ steps down, and is absorbed into the crowd once more.

The bar staff member reappears, looking happily surprised, ‘Now _that’s_ a voice I could listen to all day,’ he praises and smiles in what Kix thinks must be OJ’s direction considering the jeers and whoops from the right side of the room. ‘In all seriousness, that was a neat way to start us off, am I right? Right, next up is Roron Corobb with something a bit different from what I can tell’.

Kix doesn’t expect an Ithorian to wander on stage, and he looks to Jesse warily at what might come.

‘Oh do me a favour- no – no way-‘ and Kix swivels to see Commander Wolffe fussing at covering his ears and Commander Cody is trying to stop him looking amused, and telling him something with a smirk on his face. From Kix’s experience, that often means someone is about to be incredibly unhappy.

‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this’ Fives says, and Kix huffs on a barely there laugh.

As it turns out, it isn’t quite as weird as he was anticipating. It was inherently worse; and Kix is fairly balanced man, but he would like it to be said that Ithorians should not become singers on any kind of public level. Truth be told, he isn’t really singing as much as belting out a tune that goes along with the backing track. He is not alone in his opinions it seems, as many of the other men express their distaste over the incessant drum beat.

‘Oy if he sings any louder he’ll stun us!’ 

‘I’ve heard Hutts with better singing voices! Sit down!’

Which is then when the voice of equality speaks up, ‘Let him alone, you uncultured bunch of womprats!’

Kix thinks, that’s a bit much, but he’s also not sure that calling them _uncultured_ is the revenge that brother thinks it is.

Tup looks ready to cry, Fives is drinking the green spirit as if there is truth at the bottom of that glass, and Jesse looks like he must have pissed off some higher power at some point to deserve this.

The song is over, thankfully, quickly, and Kix hopes that whoever is called up next, if it isn’t them, can actually sing! The bar staff member looks sheepish but he is kind and ushers the Ithorian off the stage with a gravitas Kix wasn’t sure was an actual characteristic. He promotes, prods for a scattered applause, the man is clearly trying to keep up the positive vibe; and for that, Kix respects him.

‘That was an experience. Next up is – does that say Commander? In short hand?’ he is looking at the flimsi with a glaring spotlight on him, and Kix smiles in anticipation. He doesn’t know who else is here, he hasn’t seen the likes of Bly or Ponds yet, therefore that could only mean one of two options – ‘Commander Wolffe! With ‘[Ring of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WaV2x8GXj0)’ a lovely classic from Corellia, apparently… I didn’t know Corellia did anything classic...’

There is much laughter and the helpful, if rather overly buoyant, ovations from the troops at Commander Wolffe’s trudge up the steps. He doesn’t look precisely sober, however he doesn’t seem drunk enough to not protest if he wanted to.

Wolffe rolls his eyes, and sways as the brass instruments tune in, and Kix is less shocked that Wolffe can sing, and more so at that he _is singing_ in front of everyone. Commander Wolffe had been the one to scare the hell out Hardcase, twice, with a mere look his way. He somehow nails the grit of the low, masculine voice the song requires, and Kix would like to know why _this_ was his song of choice.

‘I’m dreaming’ Fives says reverently, wide-eyed, and Tup is happily swaying along to the beat, sipping his drink through a straw he nabbed from another table.

‘Then I must be too’ Jesse adds, and he nods at a gaping Rex, who looks a little like someone slapped him upside of the head and Cody wraps an arm around his shoulders, conspiratorially, and Kix reminds himself to never trust Commander Cody with any secrets he may possess.

_‘I fell into a burning ring of fire… I went down, down, down and the flames went higher’_

The _Wolfpack_ taking up a section not far from them in the more lush chairs, holler and sing along with what seems to be the final verse; and it must be some in-joke that they are all excluded from, as they seem to be unsurprised at their fearsome-leader’s song choice. The bass and string music peters off and Wolffe’s expression is as serious as how he usually is, which if anything, causes more of an uproar in thundering fists and cheers. Wolffe situates the mic back from where he was tilting it, and with lighter feet, descends from the stage.

The bar staff member rallies and quietens the crowd, ‘I got to hand it to you, I could feel that in my bones, Commander’ he winks and Kix chuckles witnessing Cody explode with laughter at that, so much so Rex moves his drink away to stop him knocking it over. Wolffe shakes his head but he’s grinning at the man anyway which bodes well. ‘I hope Jesse and Kix, can outshine you though. As they say, two is better than one…’

And Kix blinks, freezing, until Tup pokes him in the back, ushering him along and he has to grab a clearly amnesiac Jesse, who brightens once they get moving. Fives is calling them rude for not telling him, and he avoids the amused look from Rex as he makes his way past.

What song did they pick again?

‘There we are, hello gentlemen. Singing the very appropriate: ‘[We Are The Champions’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY)’

Ah, there we go. That was it. That song they found on the holo-net on the ship back, recalled back to Coruscant from a system across. Kix can see the prompter now he is on stage, and he claims the mic, the bar staff guy handing Jesse another one. The piano starts up, gentle and sure, and Jesse nods at him to go first.

 _'I've paid my dues, time after time, I've done my sentence, but committed no crime!'_ he sings as confidently as is possible.

 _‘And bad mistakes, I've made a few…’_ Jesse croons, like he’s talking to a pretty girl and Kix bites on a snort, well-aware he is being watched but his brother is such an idiot.

 _‘I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through!’_ they sing in unison and the backing kicks in, a little crackly but there all the same.

 _And we mean to go on, and on, and on, and on!_ Joined in by some brothers who know the lyrics, albeit a little out-of-sync, and then here comes the chorus!

‘ _We are the champions, my friends And we'll keep on fighting till the end!’_ Jesse belts out, one hand up in a power move, and Kix looks at him fondly, smiling softy at the sheer passion that emanates from him. His brother is still here, among the living, and Kix loves him more than ever for his courage and his determination and kindness that hasn’t been battered away by the war when it should be. Kix is happy. He can say that he is actually happy.

 _‘We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions of the world’_ the last word reverberates back, and Kix looks at the crowd of troopers who, if they don’t know the song, are swaying their support, waving their half empty tumblers. Rex raises his drink, and Kix can’t tell from here exactly, but he might be smiling – whether it is still out of amusement or not, Kix is just glad that Rex has let go of some of the weight he carries around with him.

The song continues, and Kix sings along, more of a support act to Jesse’s main spotlight. He is perfectly fine with being by his side, even in this, always.

‘We are the champions, my friends And we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions!’

As the final line goes up, the riff plays through, Jesse and Kix tilt towards one another, singing out to their hearts content, along with some of their brothers too.

The song comes to a close, and Kix drops the hand holding the mic, closing his eyes to the bright light, the noise warps around him. His eyes flutter open as Jesse slams himself into Kix’s side, rumbling happy laughter whispering into Kix’s face.

‘I think I can say on behalf of everyone here, that that was much needed. Nicely done guys’ the bar guy praises, clapping Kix on the back softly and Kix snorts, handing him the mic. 

‘You’re welcome. We’re here all week’ he says, smirking, and Jesse collapses into him with giggles.

They stumble their way down the steps and into the very affectionate prods and ruffles and pushes of their brothers.

‘Not bad, troopers’ Rex says, raising an eyebrow, and sliding between the two of them, one hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing. ‘Maybe holo-net stardom is in your futures. A double act’ he teases, tugging them closer.

‘Now, Jesse, I know it was you singing in the freshers’ Fives exclaims, grinning, ‘And Kix, what a dark horse, eh?’ Fives jostles, ‘Can you sing me to sleep tonight?’. Kix reminds himself that Fives is an ARC.

‘I’ll knock out you, how does that sound?’ Kix retorts casually. Fives rolls his eyes.

‘Captain, that was inciting violence against a fellow vod’ he tries, bless him, and Rex snorts, hanging his head to hide a grin. Failing miserably.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Fives’ Rex winks at Kix.

‘Favouritsim!’ Fives declares, mouth working in false distress.

Rex lets Kix and Jesse go to move around the table towards his Lieutenant with a sigh, measuring each man in turn with a fixed look. ‘I don’t have favourites, but at the end of time, however that may come to pass, you are the men I want by my side’.

Perhaps this is how it was always supposed to go for them, for the Republic.

That standing beneath the overly warm lights by his brothers is right where he is meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos/comments, it is much apprecitated. I desperately wanted to write a 'happy' fanfic.


End file.
